1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dough processing machine comprising                a support frame;        a dough feed device;        a dough portioning device;        a dough kneading device; and        a dough transfer device which transfers at least one dough portion from at least one portioning chamber of the dough portioning device to at least one kneading chamber of the dough kneading device during transfer time periods.        
2. Background Art
A dough processing machine of this type is disclosed in DE 102 49 496 A1. This known dough processing machine is still in need of improvement in terms of the transfer reliability from a portioning chamber of the dough portioning device to a kneading chamber of the dough kneading device during operation of the dough processing machine, in particular if a high throughput of the dough processing machine is required.
WO 03/022057 A2 discloses a dough processing machine comprising a displaceable cylinder, wherein a vertical displacement thereof permits one to alternate between a larger and a smaller measuring piston of a portioning device of the dough processing machine.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a dough processing machine of the type named at the outset in such a way that a reliable transfer of dough portions from the at least one portioning chamber to the at least one kneading chamber is ensured even in the case of a high throughput.